lulafandomcom-20200223-history
Lula Online/Gifts
All models have the need for affection and satisfaction. You can give your models affection with roses and satisfaction with drinks, outfits, shoes, jewlery and gadgets (see in the list below). Cost and benefit Every gift, except the rose, costs a certain amount of Credits or Lula Diamonds and grants a model a certain amount of EXP when handed to her. Additional Effect A model that is satisfied through gifts and roses, will generate products which are worth more Credits. Desires The models have a desire for a certain gift, so you can only give them the gift they want. = Roses Cost: Free Model Benefit: 1 Exp Player Benefit: 10 Exp Affection for: 5 Minutes Drinks 'Juice' Cost: 20 Credits Model Benefit: 1 Exp Player Benefit: 10 Exp Satisfaction for: 3 Minutes 'Energy Drink' Cost: 120 Credits Model Benefit: 6 Exp Player Benefit: 60 Exp Satisfaction for: 20 Minutes 'Wine' Cost: 420 Credits Model Benefit: 11 Exp Player Benefit: 110 Exp Satisfaction for:' 45 Minutes 'Long Drink Cost: 1020 Credits Model Benefit: 12 Exp Player Benefit: 160 Exp Satisfaction for 1 Hour 'Champagne' Cost: 10 Lula Diamonds Model Benefit: 21 Exp Player Benefit: 210 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes Clothing 'Shirt Cost: 40 Credits Model Benefit: 2 Exp Player Benefit: 20 Exp Satisfaction for:' 5 Minutes 'Skirt Cost: 140 Credits Model Benefit: 7 Exp Player Benefit: 70 Exp Satisfaction for 25 Minutes 'Leggings' Cost: 440 Credits Model Benefit: 12 Exp Player Benefit: 120 Exp Satisfaction for:' 75 Minutes 'Evening Dress Cost: 1040 Credits Model Benefit: 17 Exp Player Benefit: 170 Exp Satisfaction for:' 2 Hours 'Fur Coat Cost: 20 Lula Diamonds Model Benefit: 20 Exp Player Benefit: 220 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes Shoes 'Sandals Cost: 60 Credits Model Benefit: 3 Exp Player Benefit: 30 Exp Satisfaction for:' 10 Minutes 'Ballet Flats Cost: 160 Credits Model Benefit: 8 Exp Player Benefit: 80 Exp Satisfaction for:' 40 Minutes 'Boots Cost: 460 Credits Model Benefit: 13 Exp Player Benefit: 130 Exp Satisfaction for:' 100 Minutes 'High Heels Cost: 1060 Credits Model Benefit: 18 Exp Player Benefit: 180 Exp Satisfaction for:' 2.5 Hours 'Stilettos Cost: 30 Lula Diamonds Model Benefit: 23 Exp Player Benefit: 230 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes Jewelry 'Fashion Jewelry Cost: 80 Credits Model Benefit: 4 Exp Player Benefit: 40 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes 'Silver Jewelry Cost: 180 Credits Model Benefit: 9 Exp Player Benefit: 90 Exp Satisfaction for:' 1 Hour 'Pearl Jewelry Cost: 480 Credits Model Benefit: 14 Exp Player Benefit: 140 Exp Satisfaction for:' 2 Hours 'Gold Jewelry Cost: 1080 Credits Model Benefit: 19 Exp Player Benefit: 190 Exp Satisfaction for:' 3 Hours 'Diamond Jewelry Cost: 40 Lula Diamonds Model Benefit: 25 Exp Player Benefit: 240 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes Gadgets 'Music Player Cost: 100 Credits Model Benefit: 5 Exp Player Benefit: 50 Exp Satisfaction for:' 20 Minutes 'Smartphone Cost: 200 Credits Model Benefit: 10 Exp Player Benefit: 100 Exp Satisfaction for:' 2 Hours 'Camera Cost: 400 Credits Model Benefit: 15 Exp Player Benefit: 150 Exp Satisfaction for:' 3 Hours 'Tablet PC Cost: 1000 Credits Model Benefit: 20 Exp Player Benefit: 200 Exp Satisfaction for:' 4 Hours 'Laptop Cost: 50 Lula Diamonds Model Benefit: 25 Exp Player Benefit: 250 Exp Satisfaction for:' 15 Minutes Friend Only Gifts The following gifts can only be obtained by receiving them from friends within the game. Likewise, they can only be purchased for you to send to your friends, so that they may acquire them. 'Mojito Category: Drinks Cost: 100 Credits Model Benefit: 5 Exp Player Benefit: 50 Exp Satisfaction for:' 20 Minutes 'Scarf Category: Clothing Cost: 400 Credits Model Benefit: 10 Exp Player Benefit: 100 Exp Satisfaction for:' 75 Minutes 'Brooch Category: Jewelry Cost: 500 Credits Model Benefit: 17 Exp Player Benefit: 160 Exp Satisfaction for:' 2 Hours 'Digital Camera Category: Gadgets Cost: 800 Credits Model Benefit: 20 Exp Player Benefit: 200 Exp Satisfaction for: 4 Hours Category:Gifts Category:Items